summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Luchell
Luchell (ルチル, ruchiru) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. She also makes a cameo in Summon Night 4. Personality As expected from a demon, Luchell is a liar that loves tricks and is always playing pranks. Even so, she has some good points, as she would never steal from someone directly, and as she hates to hurt other people. Because of her job, she has no friends other than Muga, what makes her feel very lonely and depressed sometimes. Background Luchell is a demon working with her familiar Muga on the Boundary of Worlds. She is not a talented fighter but she has the rare specialty to travel freely between dimensions, Since the Boundary World is only inhabited by souls, she was ordered by the high rank demons to steal those souls, but she refused to do so because she hates to use brute strength or to force anything upon someone. Even though she is a very mistrustful demon, she is always restraining herself because she knew that Byakuya - a group of “good-doers” - would kill her if she did something too evil. Other demons always mock her for being too weak, making her wish that she could have the power to cause a rampage just once so the other demons could leave her alone that way. Development Summon Night Ex-These She first met the main characters when they were looking for informations regarding a boy named Nova. She fools them with a fake clue only to be threaded by them later. Fearing for her life, she decides to do honest business with them for a change, offering many useful and exclusive items for a certain price. She starts to treat them better when they give a curry flavored summon food to Muga, as well as giving to Luchell her favorite food: Mocha mattari beans. She even gives them free products as thanks, something extremely rare. She tries to trick the angel Piar by giving fake information about a powerful artifact hidden in a dangerous forest, however, she was somehow right and Piar gives the artifact to the protagonists as thanks for helping her, making Luchell extremely frustrated. At one event, she returns from Lyndbaum where she was doing business with her partner: Mei-Mei. Her only mistake was to bring Sake as a present, since Mei-Mei forced her to stay and drink with her. Being alcohol her biggest weakness, she was unable to run the shop for a while, leaving Muga on her place while she recovered from her hangover. Near the end of the game, she bides farewell to the heroes as she was preparing to close her shop and go back to Sapureth. Before going back, she felt really depressed because Leonus and Ainna will certainly forget everything about her one they reincarnate in Lyndbaum, like everyone else on that world, being this the reason for why she doesn’t have other friends besides Muga. Summon Night 4 She notices that people from Lyndbaum somehow got into the Tower of Reincarnation and were already fighting against Byakuya. To end all this mess, she transport them back to Mei-Mei shop. Apparently, as thanks for her help, Mei-Mei gave her information about the delicious food served on a cheap Inn in Traiul Town as she starts to hang out there with Muga. Summon Night 5 She makes another appearence aproximately 300 years later in the 5th installment of the series. She now wears more discreet clothes. She is now accompanied by a new familiar named Mugyu. She is asked to help with the publicity of a fellow member of her guild. When she is about to curse the day she even considered doing this job, a young human got in charge of the store for a few minutes and gained her heart by serving her a amazingly taste cup of mocha mattari. In the end, she decided to accept the job only in respect of the young chef. she later asks for a plate of curry for Mugyu, and is once again impressed by the young cook's skills. She tells that even the legendary Star of Millance would approve this level of cooking. Trivia *Mocha mattari – Luchell’s favorite food - is a type of coffee from the south of the Arabian Peninsula. *When the protagonists give mocha mattari to her, she gives different gifts in return depending on who the player choose as the main character at the beginning: She will give a mocha candy to Leonus so he could try the “incredible taste of her favorite food”. Ainna will have a taste of mocha mattari but, since she could not get used to the bitter flavor, Luchell will gives her a milk candy to wash the bitterness away. *Luchell and Muga are the only characters in Summon Night Ex-These to be actually "alive". *Luchell and Muga are similar to Miss Landlord and Geroppa from Summon Night 5. Gallery SNEX-Luchell02.jpg|Luchell's full body art SNEX-Luchell03.png|Luchell & Muga as clients on the Inn's restaurant in Summon Night 4 SN5-Luchell2.jpg|Luchell concept art from Summon Night 5 Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character Category:Summon Night 5 Character